


This Will Be Ours

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Canon Compliant, Crying Dean, Deleted Scenes, Dream Sex, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Handprint, Headcanon, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Sex in the Impala, Sleeping Together, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Dean, Watching Someone Sleep, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to do anything he can to restore Dean's crumbling faith in himself. Set after s05e14 My Bloody Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic replaces [Take Me Somewhere Bloody and Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/918503/chapters/1783137). If you would prefer to read that fic in its place, please follow the link. The two chapters of this fic are actually the same events from Cas's (Mr. Comatose) and then Dean's (A High School Drop Out) point of view.

Castiel stood outside Bobby's panic room listening to Sam's agonized screams. He felt frustrated by the entire situation. Famine's influence had not only further shaken Dean's confidence in his brother's trustworthiness, but also his belief in himself. Dean was slowly losing his resolve and Castiel had little indication of how he could assist. His attempt at verbal reassurance had fallen upon deaf ears. Perhaps a more...physical approach would result in a warmer reception.

By the time he teleported outside, Dean was already nowhere to be seen. Castiel took flight to search the surrounding area until he spotted the Impala several miles away from Bobby's on a stretch of otherwise deserted road. He pondered his conversation with Dean as they leaned against the Impala after their first sexual encounter. Dean had expressed surprise and interest when Castiel had revealed that what Dean had thought to be a hallucination inside the Impala had, in fact, actually occurred. Perhaps a repeat of the scenario in which he could actively participate would be well received and remind Dean that he was not alone in his quest to stop the apocalypse...or in desiring additional sexual encounters.

He materialized with a rustle just as he had before his first attempt at masturbation, except this time he was fully visible. Dean stared blankly into the darkness through the driver's side window. His cheek was streaked with moisture and his right arm was extended along the length of the front seat with his fingers a few inches from Castiel's shoulder, making him look as though he was welcoming Castiel to slide across the seat toward him. As Castiel started to shift with a squeak, Dean quietly warned him off without turning to look at him, "Cas, leave me alone. I said I needed some air and I fucking meant it."

Castiel froze for a moment. Did Dean actually want to be left alone, or was this part of what Dean had referred to as "the chase" in concerns with obtaining sexual attention from others? If he left and it had been part of "the chase," he would miss an opportunity to experience sexual release with Dean again. If, on the other hand, it had not been part of "the chase," Dean's reaction to any advances would immediately indicate so. The decision was a simple one.

Castiel slid across the seat and nuzzled his face against Dean's shoulder before licking and tasting some of the tears that had collected on the underside of his jaw line. He rolled the salty liquid around in his mouth and inhaled Dean's scent. Everything was Dean. He inadvertently sighed Dean's name against his neck in a frenzy of licking and kissing.

Dean groaned, "Damnit, Cas!" 

He slowed his attention to Dean's neck. Was Dean protesting his presence? Should he leave? The answer came in the form of Dean's hand wrapping around the back of his head and pulling him into a bruising openmouthed kiss. Dean's eyes flicked away from the kiss for a moment to scan the road. Seemingly reassured that they were in no immediate danger, Dean deepened the kiss while moving his hand down to the small of Castiel's back and pulling him closer. Castiel's erection brushed against the rough denim of Dean's jeans and he moaned into Dean's mouth. Reminded of his original plan, he took himself in hand and began to stroke. Heat surged through his body between the friction of his hand and the suction of Dean's mouth and tongue. Dean was all he could think about, everything he desired. Between kisses, he managed to inarticulately slur out, "I should have, if I'd known, before, you could have, I desired this, I desired you." Dean's eyes flicked back to the road for a moment before breaking the kiss and groaning against his cheek, "Fuck, Cas. I've never wanted _anything_ like I want you right now." He worked his arm between them and stilled Castiel's movements before taking over.

"Dean!" How could the same motion feel completely different when executed by Dean rather than himself? Physical reassurance was definitely working better than trying to discuss Dean’s mental state with him verbally. With Dean once again staring out across the road before them, Castiel returned to lavishing attention on his neck and sighing out his name over and over. As Dean picked up the pace of his strokes, Castiel wanted more. He ran his hand up Dean's thigh to the edge of his t-shirt before snaking his fingers underneath and flattening his palm against Dean's chest. He dragged his fingers over the definition of Dean's abs and up along his breastbone, finally settling on the raised scar of his own handprint, his mark on Dean as his. Perhaps verbal confirmation of their bond would serve to further encourage Dean. He lined his fingers up along the scar and whispered into Dean’s ear, “I know every part of you and you are by no means empty. Your soul shines more beautifully than any other I have ever seen,” he let out a moan as Dean’s grip tightened, “but now I want to know every part of you **like this**.” He dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulder and pulled himself to straddle Dean’s lap before moving to the other side of Dean’s neck and biting down hard.

“God _damn_ , Cas!” Dean’s movements stuttered and Castiel smirked against Dean’s neck. He was beginning to, as Dean would say, get the hang of this whole “sex” thing. Unfortunately, the Impala’s steering wheel was digging into his back, his arm was caught awkwardly underneath Dean’s t-shirt, and the forced closeness made it difficult for Dean to keep up his pace. It was also likely proving difficult for Dean to remain solidly on the road. “Dean, stop the car.”

As though the same thoughts were running through his mind, Dean almost instantly pulled the Impala off onto a portion of the gravel shoulder concealed by several trees and shrubs. As soon as they had come to a complete stop and Dean had let go of Castiel’s erection to shut off the engine, Castiel teleported them to the back seat and withdrew his arm from Dean’s t-shirt, grazing his nipple briefly in the process. Dean responded by huffing in a breath and smoothing both hands down his back as he caught Castiel’s mouth in another fervent kiss. Dean’s fingers suddenly tightened around Castiel’s sides and he found himself flipped onto his back against the seat with Dean glowering down at him. Dean’s eyes scanned the length of Castiel’s exposed body for a moment before pulling both his shirts off over his head and throwing them into the front seat. Dean’s face sharpened in resolve, “Don’t move.” He nimbly hopped over the back of the front seat and started to rustle around somewhere Castiel could not see. What was he doing? He had certainly better not be looking for the shirts he had just removed. Dean’s desire to undress the inefficient way annoyed Castiel in the first place, but taking off clothing just to put them back on would be completely intolerable. Castiel leaned up on his elbows just as Dean slid back between his legs and started to kiss and bite his neck along the necklace string. Castiel cried out and reached up toward Dean’s belt, desperate to feel Dean’s erection against his own again. As soon as Castiel had unfastened his belt and unhooked the button of his fly, Dean shoved his jeans down his hips and kicked them onto the floor. Castiel pulled him down and Dean groaned out his name. Dean was still biting and sucking on Castiel’s neck as he started to slide their erections against each other. Castiel moaned and squirmed under the contact before mimicking Dean’s actions in their previous encounter. He snaked his hand between them and started to stroke both of their erections together. Dean groaned into his neck and caught his wrist, “Fuck, I can’t stand it. I want to be inside you.”

Castiel stiffened and Dean pulled away slightly. While he had considered the sort of act Dean was suggesting, he was unsure of exactly what would be required of him. Would Dean refuse to continue if he did not perform properly? His previous inebriation had made it easier to simply follow Dean’s lead on instinct without questioning what he should be doing or how he should be doing it. Rubbing their bodies together like this seemed pleasurable enough, but Dean had made penetration sound as though it was the ultimate goal of sexual encounters when he described his exploits with women. Perhaps if he saw some examples first he would be better prepared to please Dean. “Dean, have you dreamt of penetrating me?”

Dean nodded, but looked crestfallen, “Look, I didn’t mean to freak you out. If you don’t want—”

“No. I want to experience anything you are willing to participate in with me, but I want to do it properly. While you have penetrated an impressive number of women, I have only been brought to orgasm twice and need more information to ensure I understand the process. Will you give me permission to view your memories of the dreams?”

Dean appeared to be stunned for a moment before shaking his head briefly, “Oh, shit. Duh. Sure, yeah, check out my, uh, my dreams. I’ll warn you, though, some of them are pretty fucked up,” Dean leaned back down and looked into Castiel’s eyes, “I’ve never done this either, though. I mean, with another dude, so we’re both kind of in the same boat.”

Castiel nodded. He had not considered the possibility that the act was unfamiliar to Dean and the knowledge encouraged him. He pulled Dean into another kiss while gazing into his eyes. What he saw was almost overwhelming. The dreams seemed numberless and as he watched them unfold he wanted them all. He wanted everything. He groaned Dean’s name against his lips and kissed him as though there would never be another opportunity for the rest of his existence, only breaking away long enough to gasp, “I want everything you’ve ever imagined.”

After a few more moments of feverish kissing, Dean pulled away. With what he had just witnessed, Castiel could not bear the separation. He scrambled to regain contact with Dean’s body, grabbing his hipbones and pulling him down, which earned him a gruff, “God, Cas!” Dean struggled to remain upright, however, much to Castiel’s dismay, and produced a small bottle from one hand. He squeezed some of the contents onto his hand and then dropped the bottle on the seat beside them. Castiel leaned up on his elbows and watched with interest as Dean spread the substance over his fingers before wrapping his other hand around Castiel’s erection. “Ready?”

Castiel had never been more ready for anything in his entire life. He grabbed Dean’s throat and pulled him down into another kiss before growling into Dean’s mouth, “Yes.”

Dean broke the kiss by leaning his forehead heavily against Castiel’s own. He started to stroke Castiel’s erection and pushed against his entrance tentatively with a slick finger. As if suddenly overcome by what they were about to do, Dean groaned and began to press in. Castiel’s eyes widened at the pressure and movement. Dean’s hand on his erection and finger inside him made him feel completely surrounded by pure sensation, nothing but Dean. He shut his eyes and sighed out Dean’s name like a prayer.

Dean’s voice sounded out against his breathing, “Tell me what feels good, or if you want more.” He had started to thrust his finger in and out and Castiel felt spikes of pleasure surge through him with each movement. His head was swimming from the feeling, “More! Please, Dean. I want to feel more.” He reached across to Dean’s erection and ran his fingers along the base. Dean groaned and the pressure was gone for a moment. Castiel was about to protest when he felt Dean press two fingers in and swirl them slowly in the same thrusting motion. Dean’s other hand continued to glide up and down Castiel’s erection and his breath ghosted over Castiel’s lips. All he could think was Dean’s hands and Dean’s breath and Dean’s warmth and, “Dean, please!” Dean’s fingers dipped back out and pressed against him again. The force was momentarily painful as Dean’s fingers sank in, but a sudden movement inside left Castiel moaning and grasping for purchase on Dean’s hips. As though Dean had read his mind, he repeated the movement and groaned as Castiel pulled at his hipbones. “Cas, are you ready? Can I—”

Castiel could not form any coherent words with which to respond, so he gave another more forceful yank on Dean’s hips.

“Fuck!” Dean lost his balance and had to let go of Castiel’s erection to steady himself. As Dean removed his fingers, Castiel felt suddenly empty and looked up to see Dean slowly rubbing more of the bottle’s contents onto his own erection. Dean tossed the bottle aside again and Castiel watched as he braced a hand on Castiel’s hip and guided his erection into position. Dean lifted his eyes for a moment and Castiel caught his gaze. A low moan escaped his lips and he started to push in inch by inch. Castiel yelped at the strain and squirmed under Dean’s touch. The intense pressure was definitely painful, but Dean’s progress was slow. Castiel found that he had time to adjust to each new sensation without being completely overwhelmed. Once Dean’s pelvis was flush against him, Dean’s movement stilled and he lowered himself down onto Castiel’s chest. 

Dean looked dazed. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Feels like I’m dreamin’.” He started to thrust and Castiel impulsively wrapped his arms around his back to cling to him. While he could simply heal himself afterward, he grew fearful that this sexual encounter would not be as pleasurable as the last. Regardless, he resolved to reserve judgment until the end of the act. After a few thrusts, the discomfort did indeed give way to pleasure. Dean was moaning above him and he could feel the heat coiling low in his groin. While he could still focus, he partitioned off a part of his mind to concentrate on not destroying any light bulbs or electrical circuits with his release. Once Dean had established a rhythm, Castiel could feel incredibly powerful spikes of pleasure with each thrust and he began digging his fingernails into the skin of Dean’s back. Dean cried out and growled his name before lifting his body slightly to gain access to Castiel’s erection once more. He began stroking in time with his thrusts and the pleasure was too much for Castiel. The lights inside the Impala flickered as he ejaculated all over his own torso with Dean’s name on his lips. Dean’s thrusts grew erratic and he could feel Dean’s erection pulsing inside him. It felt glorious. It felt like a triumph over something Castiel assumed he would never experience. Panting heavily, Dean collapsed on top of him, which spread the sticky warm feeling across both their chests. 

He rested his face against Dean’s scalp, “Your dreams did not adequately prepare me for how that felt, but I endeavored not to destroy the lights of this vehicle.”

Dean smiled against his chest, “Thanks, Cas. Thanks for everything.” Dean started to ease backward and as soon as his waning erection had passed the threshold of Castiel's entrance he cleaned them up, restored their clothing, and teleported the entire vehicle back to the lot at Bobby’s. Dean hummed softly on top of him. He hoped that Dean had found their first penetrative sexual encounter acceptable. What had the act felt like for him? He thought back on the various dreams he had watched in Dean’s memory and could not hold back a smirk. Dean looked up and made a quizzical face, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Your dreams are...very interesting. Some of them seemed physically impossible, but—”

Dean’s face became tinged with red, “Yeah, okay, let’s just, uh, maybe you shouldn’t consult my dreams for pointers anymore.”

Castiel thought on a particularly arousing scenario where their positions had been reserved, “But the ones where I’m—”

Dean covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence, “How about less talk and more sleep.” Dean positioned himself against Castiel’s side. Unfortunately, he could not comply with Dean’s request.

“I don’t sleep.”

“Look, I know, but...it’s been a really long time since I actually...slept next to someone who would still be there the day after.”

Castiel thought about the comment. Did Dean mean that other humans were disappearing while he slept? It seemed like a strange phenomenon to be attached in particular to Dean, but perhaps it was a witch’s spell that he had never heard of. Dean sighed and turned his back, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s fucking stupid. Forget I said anything. Go do whatever it is you do at night.”

He dismissed his confusion about Dean’s statement. It was probably another of his frequent misunderstandings of sarcasm or metaphors, “No, this is fine. Recently, I have been spending at least part of my evenings watching you sleep. I think it will be more satisfying this way.”

Dean returned to his side and rested an arm across his chest. “That is the creepiest and nicest thing someone has ever said to me all rolled into one.” Dean chuckled through a yawn.

Why was he laughing? He wrapped an arm around Dean’s back, “What is funny?”

“I can’t believe this is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in, and it’s not even with a human. What the hell does that say about me?” Dean yawned again.

Castiel felt a great fondness for Dean, outside of his recently discovered sexual urges. He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Perhaps you are more than human yourself.” He paused. The longest relationship? Dean had certainly known his brother and Bobby longer than Castiel. Perhaps he meant a romantic relationship or a sexual relationship. They were certainly in a sexual relationship, but if they were also in a romantic relationship weren’t more things involved? He should ask Dean. “What sort of relationship?”

Dean was already asleep.

~*~


	2. A High School Drop Out

The aftermath of the confrontation with Famine is too much. Everything is too much. Dean stares wet eyed out into the darkness of the road. _God, just...erase me. I, I don’t want to exist. I can’t do this anymore. I just fucking can’t. I can’t take this. I don’t, I don’t even have what it takes to go through the motions anymore. I failed Jo. I failed Sam. I failed Dad. I failed Cas… There’s no hope. Sam’s going to say yes and...there’ll be nothing I can do to stop it. Any of it._ He hears a familiar rustle next to him. _What is he still doing here? I’ve got nothing to offer anyone. I’m empty, so fucking empty. I’m already dead._ He hears Cas shift in the seat with a squeak. Without looking over, he murmurs in a low voice, “Cas, leave me alone. I said I needed some air and I fucking meant it.”

Honestly, he didn’t really want Cas to leave, but… _He deserved someone better, someone who isn’t fucking dead inside like me._ Before he has time to protest again, Cas is leaning into his neck, licking and kissing. Dean finally looks over and Cas is naked except for the necklace, extremely hard, and sighing his name like nothing could be sexier than his sorry ass crying alone while driving down a deserted road. _Wait, was he trying to recreate that night that he…_ Dean’s self-loathing gives way to his arousal. _God, he’s so fucking sexy. And he’s here, for me._ He groans into the stubble on the side of Cas’s face and moves his hand from its resting spot on the back of the seat. He can’t focus on being an empty shell of a man when a goddamn angel, his angel, is ready to go in the seat next to him. “Damnit, Cas!” 

He fists his hand in Cas’s hair and pulls him into a bruising openmouthed kiss. _He’s all I have left._ He forces himself to check the road and, seeing no other cars for miles, refocuses on Cas. _He makes me feel alive._ He deepens the kiss and moves his hand down Cas’s back to pull him in closer. _I want this. I need to feel this._ Cas’s cock bumps against his thigh and he moans into Dean’s mouth. Dean feels the movement as Cas starts to stroke his own cock. Cas tries to say something between kisses, but Dean won’t let him finish a sentence before going in for another. He ends up slurring out a series of sentence fragments, “I should have, if I’d known, before, you could have, I desired this, I desired you.” _Fuck, how long has Cas felt like this? How long has he wanted me like this? How long could we have been doing this before now? How many times could we have fucked by now? God, I want him so fucking much!_ He checks the road again before breaking the kiss and groaning against Cas’s cheek, “Fuck, Cas. I’ve never wanted _anything_ like I want you right now.” He works his arm between them and stops Cas’s hand before taking over. Cas shouts his name and he smiles to himself. _All those years of solo practice are finally paying off in the handjob department._ He keeps his eyes on the road and Cas comes back in for another bout of kissing his neck and sighing his name breathlessly. Dean picks up the pace and Cas’s hand flies to grab his thigh before slipping under his t-shirt. Cas’s hand is warm as his fingers trace Dean’s abs and move up toward his shoulder. Dean can feel Cas searching for the big red handprint scar and aligning his hand to it, but he doesn’t expect Cas to lean in and whisper into his ear, “I know every part of you and you are by no means empty. Your soul shines more beautifully than any other I have ever seen.” It was like Cas had read his mind and said exactly what he needed to hear. _For someone who’s never picked up a chick before, he sure has a way with words._ Dean tightens his grip on Cas’s cock and pulls a deep moan from his throat. Cas regains his composure, “but now I want to know every part of you **like this**.” Dean is caught by surprise as Cas pulls himself onto Dean’s lap and goes to town biting the other side of his neck. _Fucking quick study._

“God _damn_ , Cas!” Dean has to readjust to the change in position and it’s pretty uncomfortable. Cas is smashed up against him and his shirt is hiked up by Cas’s arm trapped underneath. He can’t really move his hand much and he can hardly see the road over Cas’s back. As if realizing the same thing, Cas bellows an order, “Dean, stop the car.”

Dean notices a patch of the gravel shoulder that’s offset by a few trees and pulls over immediately. As soon as he lets go of Cas’s cock and takes the key out of the ignition, he finds himself in the same position in the back seat. Cas’s arm sucks back out of his t-shirt and one of his fingers catches Dean’s nipple. The brief contact is surprising and he gasps for a moment before smoothing his now free hands down Cas’s back and catching his mouth in another fervent kiss. He tightens his hold on Cas’s sides and flips him onto his back against the seat before sliding between his legs and admiring his naked body. It suddenly feels really unfair to be completely clothed with a sexy as fuck angel looking blissful and perfect underneath him. Dean pulls his shirts off over his head and throws them into the front seat. _Better._ The situation reminds him of Anna and he suddenly knows exactly what he wants to do. “Don’t move.” He hops over the back of the front seat and starts digging around in the glove box. _Are you seeing this, baby? I’m about to get down with another megahot fallen angel in the back seat. I know, right?_ He finally finds the bottle of lube he keeps on hand for just such occasions and conceals it in his hand before sliding back into place between Cas’s legs. As he leans down and starts to kiss and bite Cas’s neck, Cas lets out a cry and desperately fumbles with his belt and fly. _God, I hope he wants this, too._ As soon as he feels his jeans loosen on his hips, he shoves them the rest of the way off and kicks them onto the floor. Cas pulls him down and he groans at the contact, “Cas!” _Apparently yes._ He continues to bite and suck on Cas’s neck as he starts to slide their erections against each other. Cas moans and squirms under him and suddenly worms a hand between them to stroke both their cocks at once, just like last time. But Dean doesn’t want it to be like last time. He groans into Cas’s neck and catches his wrist to stop him, “Fuck, I can’t stand it. I want to be inside you.”

Cas stiffens underneath him and he pulls away. _Man, did I read the situation that wrong? He seemed like he was ready to go._ Cas’s voice brings him back to the present, “Dean, have you dreamt of penetrating me?”

 _Well, yeah, sure, but that doesn’t mean we have to or anything._ Dean nods, but he wants to make it clear that it isn’t necessary, “Look, I didn’t mean to freak you out. If you don’t want—”

“No. I want to experience anything you are willing to participate in with me, but I want to do it properly. While you have penetrated an impressive number of women, I have only been brought to orgasm twice and need more information to ensure I understand the process. Will you give me permission to view your memories of the dreams?”

Dean stares at him stunned for a moment before realizing what’s going on. _Oh. Oh! He thinks he’s gonna be shit in the sack._ “Oh, shit. Duh. Sure, yeah, check out my, uh, my dreams. I’ll warn you, though, some of them are pretty fucked up,” Dean leans down to look into Cas’s eyes. _I’m more worried that I’M gonna be shit in the sack._ “I’ve never done this either, though. I mean, with another dude, so we’re both kind of in the same boat.”

Cas nods and pulls Dean into a kiss without breaking his gaze. His mouth falls open and Dean quirks an eyebrow. Before he can ask Cas what’s up, he’s being kissed like the world is literally ending tomorrow and the only way to stop it is to let Cas tongue fuck him. Cas only breaks away long enough to gasp out, “I want everything you’ve ever imagined.”

After a few more moments of letting Cas thoroughly explore his mouth, Dean pulls away, but Cas apparently isn’t ready to be done. He grabs at Dean’s hipbones and tries to pull him back down. _Man, he must have really fucking liked my dreams._ “God, Cas!” He tries to keep himself upright long enough to lube up his fingers. Once he squeezes the bottle onto his palm, Cas lets go of his hips and leans up on his elbows to watch. Dean drops the bottle on the seat beside them and rubs his fingers together to spread the lube around before wrapping his other hand around Cas’s cock. “Ready?”

Cas grabs Dean by the throat and pulls him down into another kiss before growling into Dean’s mouth, “Yes.”

 _Holy fucking shit. This is not the old Cas rubbing his neck at the mere mention of women. This is a sex starved angel of the lord with his sights set directly on me. This is so fucking sweet!_ He breaks the kiss by leaning his forehead against Cas’s own for support since both his hands will be occupied shortly. He starts to stroke Cas’s cock and presses against his entrance tentatively with a slick finger. _This is actually happening. I’m really doing this._ He groans at the thought as he begins to press in and is rewarded by Cas sighing his name.

“Tell me what feels good, or if you want more.” He starts to thrust his finger in and out and listens to Cas panting below him. Cas shouts, “More! Please, Dean. I want to feel more,” and Dean feels a feather light caress at the base of his cock. Dean groans and pulls his finger out before pressing in again with two. He tries to stretch Cas out gradually while keeping up the same rhythm with both his fingers inside and his hand on Cas’s cock. Cas practically begs him to keep going, “Dean, please!” _God, he’s fucking insatiable!_ Dean dips his fingers back out and presses in again with three fingers. Dean recognizes Cas wince at the pressure, but he’s suddenly moaning and grasping at Dean’s hips. _I must have done something right._ He attempts to repeat the motion and Cas pulls at his hipbones even more eagerly. Dean groans, “Cas, are you ready? Can I—”

Cas gives an almighty yank at his hips and he loses his balance. He lets go of Cas’s cock to catch himself as his forehead slips. “Fuck!” _Alright, he’s pretty damn ready._ He stares down as he draws his fingers back and grabs for the bottle of lube on the seat. _But am I ready for this?_ He coats his own cock liberally and braces himself as he guides it into position. He lifts his eyes to peek at Cas for reassurance. He’s staring back with hooded eyes and his mouth slightly open. His hair is even more sex mussed than it probably should be. His tongue flicks along his bottom lip for a second and that’s all the reassurance Dean needs. _God, he’s so fucking gorgeous._ Dean moans. _Yeah, I’m fucking ready._ He starts to push in, but a yelp and some pained squirming from Cas make him slow down. He really doesn’t want to, though. Cas’s heat feels incredible and he’s way tighter than most of the women Dean had been with in the past. He looks down at Cas again once he’s in all the way. _I can’t believe this. He’s actually here. We’re actually doing this._ He feels drunk from the realization. He lowers himself down and speaks softly next to Cas’s ear, “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Feels like I’m dreamin’.” As soon as he starts thrusting, Cas grabs at his shoulder blades for dear life. He has to stop himself from roughly fucking Cas into the seat cushion. The slick slide of his cock inside Cas, the warmth of Cas’s chest as he rubs against him, Cas’s strong arms around his back, it’s all just too good for words. He moans against Cas’s cheek and picks up the pace a little. Suddenly Cas’s fingernails are cutting into his flesh and he cries out in surprise at the pain before growling out Cas’s name. _Oh fuck yes!_ He’s close, so close…but what about Cas? He lifts up a bit and wraps a hand around Cas’s cock again. He tries to coordinate his strokes with his thrusts and that seems like exactly what Cas needs. He’s throbbing in Dean’s hand and Dean sees the shadows of his wings encircling them in the flickering light and he’s shouting Dean’s name. _Yes!_ Dean gives a few more erratic thrusts as he releases. _I can’t believe this is really, actually real._ His head swims and he collapses into a panting heap on top of Cas’s sticky chest.

Cas nuzzles his hair, “Your dreams did not adequately prepare me for how that felt, but I endeavored not to destroy the lights of this vehicle.”

Dean smiles, “Thanks, Cas.” How could Cas take him from feeling completely lost one second to feeling almost like the world might not end the next? He feels alive. No matter what, he still has Cas. And if he has Cas, he has everything he needs. He smiles wider. “Thanks for everything.” He eases himself up and as soon as he’s pulled out completely he finds them both cleaned up, fully dressed, and back in Bobby’s lot. _Man, that is freaking handy!_ He hums in satisfaction. Cas gazes at him with a slight smirk hovering on his face. He raises an eyebrow as he leans up. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Your dreams are...very interesting. Some of them seemed physically impossible, but—”

Dean blushes, “Yeah, okay, let’s just, uh, maybe you shouldn’t consult my dreams for pointers anymore.”

“But the ones where I’m—”

Dean covers Cas’s mouth with his hand. He knows _exactly_ the ones, but he is gonna need some processing time over sticking his dick into an angel in a dude suit before considering how it might feel to be on the receiving end. “How about less talk and more sleep.” The recent, freaking EPIC physical exertion and alcohol in his system make sleeping sound like an amazing idea. He gets comfortable against Cas’s side.

“I don’t sleep.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Look, I know, but...it’s been a really long time since I actually...slept next to someone who would still be there the day after.”

Cas tilts his head slightly and squints at him. Dean huffs out a sigh and turns away from him, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s fucking stupid. Forget I said anything. Go do whatever it is you do at night.”

“No, this is fine. Recently, I have been spending at least part of my evenings watching you sleep. I think it will be more satisfying this way.”

Dean rolls back over and slings his arm lazily over Cas’s chest. “That is the creepiest and nicest thing someone has ever said to me all rolled into one.” He chuckles through a yawn.

Cas wraps an arm around his back, “What is funny?”

“I can’t believe this is the longest relationship I’ve ever been in, and it’s not even with a human. What the hell does that say about me?” He yawns again.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Perhaps you are more than human yourself.”

Dean quietly doses off.

~*~


End file.
